W krainie białych niedźwiedzi/I/11
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział XI. Wzdłuż wybrzeża. Szerokie ujście, do którego dotarli podróżni po sześciotygodniowej podróży, tworzyło trapeisodalne wgłębienie, wyraźnie zarysowane w lądzie amerykańskim. W zachodnim jego kącie znajdowało się ujście Coppermine’y, we wschodnim zaś, przeciwnie, woda wrzynała się w ląd wąskim długim kanałem, nazwanym wejściem Bathurst. Z tej strony wybrzeże, postrzępione kapryśnie, z nieprzeliczoną liczbą przystani i przylądków urwistych i spiczastych, gubiło się w masie cieśnin, przesmyków, przejść, które nadają mapom stron polarnych wygląd tak osobliwy. Z drugiej strony, na lewo, od ujścia Coppermine’y wybrzeże ciągnęło się na północ, kończąc się przylądkiem Kruzenstern. Wielki ten obszar wody, nazywający się zatoką Koronacji, był cały pokryty wyspami i wysepkami, stanowiącemi przedłużenie archipelagu księcia York. Porozumiawszy się sierżantem Long, Jasper Hobson postanowił zatrzymać się tu przez jeden dzień. Poszukiwanie miejsca odpowiedniego dla założenia faktorji miało rozpocząć teraz. Towarzystwo poleciło mu, ażeby, o ile to możliwe, faktorja zbudowaną została powyżej siedemdziesiątego równoleżnika nad wybrzeżem morza Polarnego. Otóż, aby zadośćuczynić temu żądaniu, należało dotrzeć na zachód do miejsca, które znajdowałoby się na tej szerokości a należało do lądu amerykańskiego. W istocie, na wschód wszystkie rozdrobnione części lądu należały do terytorjum podbiegunowego, z wyjątkiem może ziemi Boothia, przez którą przechodzi siedemdziesiąty równoleżnik, ale której zarys geograficzny jest dotąd jeszcze wątpliwy. Wyliczywszy dokładnie długość i szerokość geograficzną miejsca, w którem się znajdował, i sprawdziwszy je na mapie, Jasper Hobson stwierdził, że znajduje się przeszło o sto mil poniżej siedemdziesiątego stopnia. Ale poza przylądkiem Kruzenstern, wybrzeże, ciągnące się na północo-wschód, nagłym występem sięgało poza siedemdziesiąty równoleżnik, mniej więcej na sto trzydziestym południku, to jest właśnie na wysokości przylądka Bathurst, gdzie kapitan Craventy miał go odwiedzić. Do tego więc punktu należało dotrzeć i tam fort założyć, o ile potrzebne do tego materjały znajdą się na miejscu. – Tam, sierżancie Long, – rzekł porucznik, pokazując podoficerowi mapę stron polarnych, – tam zadosyćuczynimy żądaniom Towarzystwa. W tem miejscu morze dostępne przez większą część roku, pozwoli okrętom z cieśniny Berynga dojeżdżać do fortu, dostarczać mu zapasów i wywozić jego zdobycze. – Nie mówiąc już o tem, że z chwilą gdy nasi ludzie osiądą ponad siedemdziesiątym równoleżnikiem, uzyskają prawo do podwójnej zapłaty. – Jest to całkiem zrozumiałe – odparł porucznik, – i przypuszczam, że przyjmą ją bez szemrania. – A zatem, panie poruczniku, nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak udać się na przylądek Bathurst – rzekł prosto sierżant. Ale ponieważ dzień wypoczynku był obiecany, wyruszono dopiero nazajutrz, 6 czerwca. Druga ta część podróży miała być istotnie całkiem odmienna od pierwszej. Jazdę w szeregu utrzymać teraz nie było można, sanki sunęły wedle upodobania. Jechano wolno, zatrzymując się przy każdym zakręcie wybrzeża, a najczęściej musiano iść pieszo. Jednej rzeczy tylko wymagał porucznik Hobson od swego oddziału, to jest, aby nie oddalano się ponad trzy mile od wybrzeża i ażeby wszyscy znajdowali się w oddziale dwa razy dziennie, w południe i wieczorem. W nocy obozowano. W tym czasie pogoda dopisywała stale, a termometr wskazywał średnio 59 Fahrenheita (45° Cels.). Kilka razy nadciągały burze śnieżne, ale ponieważ trwały krótko, nie wpływały na spadek temperatury. Od 6 do 20 czerwca podróżnicy nasi zwiedzili całą część wybrzeża, położonego między przylądkiem Kruzenstern, a przylądkiem Parry, ciągnącego się na przestrzeni przeszło dwustu pięćdziesięciu mil. Jeżeli zbadanie geograficzne tej strony nie pozostawiało nic do życzenia, tak że nawet Jasper Hobson mógł przy pomocy astronoma Tomasza Black sprostować niektóre pomyłki w mapie hydrograficznej, niemniej starannie zbadał on sąsiednią okolicę ze specjalnego punktu widzenia Towarzystwa, mianowicie: czy obfitowała ona w zwierzynę? czy posiadała zarówno zwierzynę, mogącą służyć za pożywienie, jak i zwierzęta o cennych futrach? czy jej zasoby wystarczą na wyżywienie faktorji przynajmniej podczas pory letniej? Tego wszystkiego chciał się dowiedzieć porucznik Hobson i oto do jakich doszedł wniosków. Zwierzyny w prawdziwem znaczeniu tego słowa – a do jakiej kapral Joliffe przywiązywał największą wagę – nie było wiele. Ptactwa, należącego do licznego rodzaju kaczek, nie brakowało, lecz plemię gryzoni miało swych przedstawicieli w nielicznej garstce zająców polarnych, których nie łatwo było dosięgnąć. Zato niedźwiedzi powinno być niemało w tej stronie wybrzeża. Sabine i Mac Nap nieraz natrafiali na ich ślady. Niektóre z nich dostrzeżono i wytropiono, trzymały się jednak naogół zdaleka. W każdym razie podczas zimy zgłodniałe te zwierzęta musiały opuszczać swe legowiska letnie, dążąc tłumnie do niżej położonych wybrzeży morza Północnego. – Otóż – zawyrokował kapral Joliffe, którego sprawa żywnościowa zajmowała bardzo – skoro niedźwiedź jest w spiżarni, jest on strawą wcale nie do pogardzenia. Ale, skoro go w niej niema, jest to zwierzyna bardzo problematyczna, niepewna, i pragnąca dla myśliwych tego samego losu, jaki oni mu przeznaczają! Kapral Joliffe mówił prawdę. Niedźwiedzie nie mogły zapewnić dostatecznej żywności załodze fortu. Na szczęście okolicę tę odwiedzały zwierzęta użyteczniejsze od niedźwiedzi, doskonałe jako strawa, i które służą Eskimosom i niektórym plemionom indyjskim za główne pożywienie. Są to renifery, i kapral Joliffe stwierdził z widocznem zadowoleniem, że ta część wybrzeża obfitowała w nie dowoli. Natura sama bowiem postarała się, aby je tu przyciągnąć, wydając gatunek mchu, na jaki renifer jest niezmiernie łakomy i który umie odszukać pod śniegiem, zadawalając się nim przez całe lato. Jasper Hobson niemniej był zadowolony od kaprala, gdy dostrzegł liczne ślady tych przeżuwaczy, ślady te zaś są łatwe do rozróżnienia, gdyż spód kopyta renifera zamiast być równym, jest wypukły, jak u wielbłąda. Zwierzęta te łączą się w stada tak wielkie, że w niektórych stronach Ameryki, gdzie błądzą w stanie dzikim, dochodzą do tysięcy sztuk. Oswajają się jednak łatwo, a wtedy oddają faktorjom znaczne usługi, to dostarczając mleka doskonałego i bardziej pożywnego niż mleko krowie, to ciągnąc sanki. Skóra ich jest niemniej użyteczna, gdyż jest bardzo gruba i podatna dla wszelkiego rodzaju ubrania; z sierści wyrabiać można doskonałe nici; mięso jest smaczne, nic więc dziwnego, iż jest to najcenniejsze zwierzę w tych strefach. To też Jasper Hobson, sprawdziwszy obecność reniferów, zachęcił się wielce do budowy faktorji w tych stronach. Niemniej był zadowolony z obecności zwierząt o cennych futrach. Na rzekach wznosiły się domki bobrów i piżmowców. Borsuki, ostrowidze, gronostaje, wolwereny, kuny, wizony odwiedzały te okolice, nie prześladowane dotąd przez myśliwych. Obecność człowieka nie zdradziła się tu niczem, to też zwierzęta miały w tych okolicach spokój zapewniony. Natrafiono również na ślady wspaniałych lisów, niebieskich i srebrnych, gatunek coraz rzadszy i którego futra ceni się na wagę złota. Sabine i Mac Nap mieli sposobność upolować w tym czasie niejedną cenną zdobycz. Ale porucznik postąpił bardzo roztropnie, zakazując myśliwym tego rodzaju polowania. Nie chciał odstraszać zwierzęta przed zimą, to jest przed tą porą, gdy ich futro staje się gęściejsze, a przez to zyskuje na piękności. Zresztą było rzeczą zbyteczną obciążać sanki podczas jazdy. Sabine i Mac Nap wzięli pod uwagę te słuszne powody, niemniej jednak ręka zadrżała im nieraz, gdy spostrzegli jakiego sobola lub cennego lisa. Wszelako rozkaz Jasper Hobson’a był kategoryczny i porucznik nie pozwolił, aby go przekroczono. Myśliwi zatem w tym drugim okresie podróży mogli się pochwalić zdobyczą zaledwie kilku niedźwiedzi polarnych, ukazujących się nieraz w pobliżu jadącego oddziału. Zwierzęta te mięsożerne, nie będąc zgłodniałe, uciekały szybko, więc dosięgnąć je było trudno. Wszelako jeżeli czworonożne zwierzęta tej okolicy nie ucierpiały zbytnio od naszych podróżnych, nie można tego samego powiedzieć o plemieniu ptasiem, które odpokutowało za całe królestwo zwierzęce. Zabito niejednego orła o głowie białej, ptaka olbrzymiego o przeraźliwym krzyku, sokoła-rybaka, zwykle gnieżdżącego się w uschniętych drzewach; gęś śnieżną o olśniewającej białości, rodzaj gęsi morskiej, najlepszy gatunek jadalny, kaczkę o głowie czerwonej i piersiach czarnych, wronę szarą, rodzaj sójki, niezwykłej brzydoty; niejednego zimoroda, niejedną kaczkę dziką i wiele innych z tego rodu skrzydlatego, który zagłuszał swym krzykiem echa skał polarnych. Ptaki te w nieprzeliczonej liczbie zamieszkują wybrzeże morza Lodowatego, tak że określić ich ilość byłoby niepodobieństwem. Oczywiście myśliwi, którym zakazano polowania na czworonożne zwierzęta, obrócili cały swój zapał w stronę ptasiego królestwa. Kilka setek ptaków zostało zabitych podczas tych pierwszych dwu tygodni, służąc doskonałym dodatkiem do corn-beef’u i sucharów. Tak więc zwierząt nie było brak w okolicy. Towarzystwo mogło zapełnić swe składy, a załoga nie potrzebowała mieć próżnej spiżarni. Ale dwie te okoliczności nie wystarczały dla założenia faktorji. Na tej wysokości geograficznej przedewszystkiem należało mieć zapewniony opał, aby móc skutecznie zwalczać mrozy podbiegunowe. Na szczęście wybrzeże było lesiste. Pagórki, piętrzące się poza wybrzeżem były pokryte drzewami. wśród których górowała sosna. Grupy te drzew iglastych nieraz tworzyły lasy całe. Gdzie niegdzie też rosły kępami wierzby, topole, brzozy karłowate i liczne krzaki mącznic. O tej porze letniej drzewa te i krzewy były pokryte zielenią, wprawiającą w zdumienie wzrok przyzwyczajonych do zarysów surowych i monotonnych krajobrazów podbiegunowych. Na ziemi, u stóp pagórków rosła trawa niska, którą renifery jedzą chciwie i która stanowi ich pożywienie w zimie. Jak widzimy, porucznik mógł sobie tylko powinszować, że za teren swych badań obrał północno-zachodnią część lądu amerykańskiego. Wspomnieliśmy już wyżej, że jeżeli nie brak było zwierząt w tej stronie, natomiast ludzi nie było tu wcale. Nie spotkano ani Eskimosów, którzy chętniej koczują w okręgach zbliżonych do zatoki Hudsońskiej, ani Indjan, którzy zwykle nie przekraczają koła Polarnego. I nic dziwnego. W tych oddalonych stronach wszelka wyprawa jest ryzykowna, gdyż albo zima przedłuża się ponad miarę, albo wraca niespodziewanie, a wtedy komunikacja jest zupełnie przerwana. Łatwo domyślić się można, że porucznik Hobson nie skarżył się bynajmniej na nieobecność swych bliźnich, którzy mogli być jego współzawodnikami. Zależało mu na tem, aby kraina, do której dążył, była niezamieszkała, gdyż przedstawiała ona pewne schronisko dla zwierząt o cennych futrach, o jakie chodziło mu właśnie. Z myślami swemi dzielił się ze swą towarzyszką. Mrs. Paulina Barnett nie zapominała, że Towarzystwo Zatoki Hudsońskiej okazywało jej największe względy, było zatem rzeczą naturalną, że serdecznie pragnęła, aby wyprawa Jasper Hobson’a zakończyła się pomyślnie. Można sobie więc wyobrazić, jakie było rozczarowanie Jasper Hobson’a, gdy rankiem 20 czerwca znalazł się przed obozowiskiem, które musiało być niedawno opuszczone. Znajdowało się ono w małej zatoce, noszącej nazwę zatoki Darnley, a leżącej na wschód od przylądku Parry. U stóp pagórka widniały słupy służące zapewne jako rodzaj oszańcowania, i stosy popiołu na miejscach, gdzie zagasły ogniska. Wszyscy podróżni zebrali się koło tego obozowiska. Każdy z nich rozumiał, o ile odkrycie to musiało być przykre dla porucznika. – Okoliczność to wcale niepożądana, – rzekł Jasper Hobson – i, zaiste, wolałbym spotkać na mej drodze całą rodzinę niedźwiedzi polarnych! – W każdym razie, ktokolwiek był w tych stronach, jest obecnie już daleko – odezwała się Mrs. Paulina Barnett – i według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, powrócił na południe, aby tam zająć się polowaniem. – To zależy – odrzekł porucznik. – Jeżeli to byli Eskimosi, podążyli oni raczej na północ. Jeżeli zaś Indjanie, to przyszli zapewne zwiedzić to nowe pole myśliwskie, tak jak my to sami czynimy, i powtarzam, jest to dla nas bardzo niepożądane. – Czy nie możnaby poznać do jakiej rasy należą ci wędrowcy? Czy są to północni Eskimosi, czy też południowi Indjanie? Zdaje mi się, że te plemiona, tak różne pochodzeniem i zwyczajami muszą również mieć odmienne obozowiska. Uwaga Mrs. Pauliny Barnett była słuszna i należało istotnie przyjrzeć się dokładnie obozowisku. Jasper Hobson i kilku jego towarzyszy zabrało się więc do obejrzenia opuszczonego stanowiska, szukając starannie jakiegokolwiek śladu lub przedmiotu, któreby mogły służyć im za wskazówkę. Ale nie zauważyli niczego szczególnego. Pozostałe kości zwierzęce niewiele mówiły. Jasper Hobson wracał niezadowolony, gdy usłyszał wołanie Mrs. Joliffe, która oddaliła się była o sto kroków na lewo. Jasper Hobson, Mrs. Paulina Barnett, sierżant, kapral i kilku innych podążyła ku młodej Kanadyjce, która stała w milczeniu, przypatrując się z uwagą ziemi. – Szukaliście państwo śladów? – rzekła – oto je macie! Przy tych słowach Mrs. Joliffe wskazywała na liczne ślady kroków, doskonale zachowane na gruncie gliniastym. Ślady te mogły być cenną wskazówką, gdyż stopy Indjan i Eskimosów, zarówno jak i ich obuwie, różnią się od siebie wielce. Ale przedewszystkiem porucznika uderzył osobliwy układ tych śladów. Pochodziły one oczywiście z nacisku stopy ludzkiej, a nawet stopy obutej, ale, okolicznością niezrozumiałą było to, że nie zostały wyciśnięte obcasem a tylko podeszwą. Oprócz tego liczba śladów była znaczna i były one niezwykle pokrzyżowane, pomimo że zajmowały małą przestrzeń. Jasper Hobson zwrócił na to uwagę swych towarzyszy. – Nie są to ślady osoby chodzącej, – rzekł. – Ani osoby skaczącej, ponieważ niema śladu obcasa – dodała Paulina Barnett. – Nie, to są ślady osoby tańczącej, – odezwała się Mrs. Joliffe. Mrs. Joliffe nie myliła się. Po dokładnem przyjrzeniu się tym śladom nie ulegało wątpliwości, że są to ślady stóp męskich, których właściciel oddawał się sztuce horeograficznej – i to nie tańcowi ciężkiemu, zwartemu, przygniatającemu, lecz ruchom lekkim, zgrabnym i wesołym. Uwaga zatem Mrs. Joliffe okazała się bezsprzecznie prawdziwą. Ale któż mógł być na tyle wesołym osobnikiem, aby powziąć myśl lub uczuć potrzebę tańca i to tak rześkiego na granicy lądu amerykańskiego, na kilka stopni poniżej koła Polarnego? – Nie jest to w żadnym razie Eskimos, – zauważył porucznik. – Ani Indjanin! – zawołał kapral Joliffe. – Tylko Francuz! rzekł spokojnie sierżant Long. I jednogłośnie orzeczono, że jedynie Francuz zdolny był tańczyć po tej geograficznej wysokości kuli ziemskiej.